


A Beautiful Regret

by legragodeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Idk this is just a brief shit, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legragodeo/pseuds/legragodeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembered all too well the day he met Louis. It was Thursday afternoon when Harry burst out of chemistry class in a rush to go to the toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago for my writing class (yeah I wrote larry for my school task lol whatevs). And, to be honest I just post this bcs I dont want my ao3 look dull empty lol Enjoy my piece of shit ;)

Harry got out of bed and mumbled why his life could be this miserable. Some said that two were always better than one, that two people might be able to solve a problem that an individual could not. Such thing was actually right in terms of works. But the idea of two people together was possibly questionable in the idea of a relationship, like what Harry had suffered. Every single tear Harry had shed, ripped him apart inside. Sometimes it’s never what you think it’s going to be. Life shattered you into pieces and you would never be able to predict when the storm’s coming. He realized falling in love with Louis was just putting him into a deep trouble. Harry never found such an honest friend before. Until he met Louis. Their relationship was strong and tender. It was just different. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a big deal if he, Harry, was not such an oblivious idiot.

Long before Harry met Louis, Harry was just an ordinary kid with a weird obsession over New Kids On the Block. Odd curly hair and his fantasy of a planet called KO-35 were just making people think a hundred times to be his friend. Though, apparently, there was his childhood friend named Darcy who had been his best friend since forever and been there for him whenever he needed her.

Harry remembered all too well the day he met Louis. It was Thursday afternoon when Harry burst out of chemistry class in a rush to go to the toilet.

Harry wasn’t like any other guys, he was very fragile and sensitive. Almost of his friends, well, not literally his friends, made fun of him for his decision to join glee club and told him that glee club only suit for gay boys. Well, they’re not totally wrong. Apparently, Harry had just come out of the closet, but he hadn’t found a right man to be loved yet.

Harry sighed and put his hands on the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought, ‘God, what is my fault?’ His hair was messed up. He ran his hands through his hair and just made it worse. Only God knew how long he had been crying in the toilet under the sink, mourning himself for being such a loser, when suddenly something, no, _someone_ , hit him.

A boy.

“Oops.” The boy lowered his head and slowly looked down to see something he had hit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” The boy tried to lead Harry out.

Harry must look like a fool, staring the boy’s eyes for quite long. His eyes connected with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Harry couldn’t lie that his heart began to race rapidly. The boy bent down and looked at Harry’s leg, the one that had been hit.

“If I may?” Harry nodded, and the boy observed Harry’s leg and put his right hand onto it, rubbing it once in a while.

The boy in front of Harry had light-brown hair that was very smooth and perfect to touch. And not to forget an exotic tanned skin. Possibly he’s the second most beautiful guy that he had ever seen after Jordan Knight (duh!). Finally, the boy stood up and smiled.

“Guess we should go to the health center. I hit it too hard, didn’t I?” The boy looked anxious which only made him more beautiful.

“Nothing to worry about. It’s perfectly fine.” Harry tried to stare at something else as though he didn’t put much attention to the boy’s ocean eyes. But, unfortunately, the boy noticed that Harry had been shaking.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Harry turned around and left the boy in hurry.

“I’m Louis, anyway,” the boy shouted.

“Harry.” Harry closed the toilet’s room and put his hands on the cheeks, trying to hide the blush that appeared on them.

After that moment, Harry finally found out that Louis Tomlinson was a jock that many girls would melt into a puddle for just to be his date. He was one of the most famous guys at school with a brilliant talent in football. At least those were what Darcy told him about Louis. Not to mention that Louis was apparently a bisexual. Truly, that was one of those days that Harry couldn’t help to grin everytime he thought about Louis. He also memorized a moment when Louis asked him about math. In fact, Harry was Louis’ classmate in math class, but strangely, Harry never knew his existence before. That’s how idiot he was─to ignore such a lovely guy.

It’s like magic that the two became best friends. Unlike any other jocks who liked to bully weird kids, Louis seemed sweet and had not ever embarrased Harry in front of his friends. Harry was also surprised that this beautiful chap would like to be his friend.

One day, Louis was injured in a match. As a friend, Harry was worried and visited him in the hospital to make sure Louis was alright. He didn’t forget to bring cupcakes as they were Louis’ favourite. Fortunately, Louis was quite alright. After Harry left from the hospital, he got a text from Louis.

_You’ve made me feel a whole lot better. Thanks, pumpkin :) x_

He would never dare to open his heart for a guy like Louis Tomlinson. For several times he thought that Louis possibly made him his toy─to joke about when he’s around his friends. Harry just wished he would stop thinking about Louis.

The sound of birds chirping brought Harry back to reality. He made his way to the bathroom and took off his clothes. He believed fresh water would make him forget about Louis. Sooner or later Louis would find a right person to be with. No news or anything sort about Louis was the best for Harry. It’s been a month or so since he refused Louis’ offer to date with him. Darcy told Harry that she heard a rumour about Louis’ leaving to Ireland. He wondered if he would see Louis again. Harry stopped his bathing session since there’s somebody knocking on the door. He put his clothes on and made his way to the front door. He opened the door and freezed.

“Hi.” Louis surprisingly stood there in front of Harry’s door. Without waiting any longer Harry just leaned to him and hugged him tightly.

“Please stay, I would consider again about our date” Harry cried.

From now on, Harry just thought that Louis was everything he wanted and more.

***


End file.
